SilverTongued Hatred
by DarkShadowSoul
Summary: Mo is dead. Resa is missing. Fengolio has drunk himself to the end and Orpheus is ruling Ombra with his bewitching voice. Only one can stop him, and she's not going to be able to hide in the shadows for much longer. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is Shadow saying Hi, and this is my first Inkheart story that's been nawing at my mind since I thought of it while reading Inkdeath and listening to Paramore. I love these books, they are simply amazing. If you are reading this im sure you agree!^_^ I do go on so don't I? Read on, please!**

Meggie raced through the undergrowth, jumping fallen trees and ducking low-hanging branches, she could see them in her minds eye, forever coming closer, forever hunting her. In truth they were not following her, they hadn't even seen her. Living a life on the run had gotten to her, it's the same with most people who do it for long enough. She slipped down between two huge slabs of rock that were concealed by a mass of ferns. Making her way along the dark, damp, dripping tunnel she attempted unsuccessfully to calm her pounding heart. Her mind was busy spinning words and phrases into longer and more complex sequences, that would be read aloud, brought to life by her sliver tongue. Words that would help bring down that foureyes bastard.

*

Meggie strode into the vast cavern that all the tunnels eventually led to. Her echoing footsteps alerted Doria to her presence and he looked up from the parchment in front of him. A while after Mo, or 'The Bluejay' as he was commonly known, had been claimed by the White Women Meggie had insisted that he learn how to read and write properly. She said it was 'useful'; it was just a major headache in his opinion. "Meggie!" he sprang up and ran over, "You OK? You look troubled."

"I'm concentrating, where's Rosenquartz?"

"Over here!" piped his small, reedy voice, "I have parchment and ink ready."

"Thank you," Meggie breathed as she sat down on the stump of wood that served as a chair. She immediately settled, snatched up the sharpened quill and began to write. Doria watched over her shoulder, marvelling at the way the pen barely graced the paper yet left clear definite marks. It never looked like this when attempted to put his thoughts to paper. After a while another pair of feet could be heard coming down the Northeast tunnel, the steps were soft and light. Farid. Doria didn't know why, but whenever he heard that name he felt an uncomfortable twang in his chest, something he'd never felt before. The twang turned to a throb when Meggie looked up expectantly with a small smile. Truth be told, Doria was rather starting to dislike Farid.

**Bad? Good? Should I burn it and feed the ashes to hungry wolves? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one hour, yay for coffee!!!! mmmm.......coffee........**

"God damn it! Shit!" The cuss word sounded wrong somehow in that high, almost melodic voice. "Damn it all to hell! How is this happening?! I am the only silver tongue, the very last!" The ranting man paused briefly only to catch his breath,  
"Please, calm! There is surely a reasonable explanation," This was Ironstone; he had stayed with Orpheus where-as his brother had gone with that dratted boy, Farid. Orpheus was far beyond reason though,  
"Calm?! How can you say that when the words I have so carefully been weaving is coming apart at the seams," here he almost choked on his words, so flustered was he that there may be a rival for the title of 'The last Silver Tongue'. Ironstone cowered behind an inkwell, terrified that he may be thrown against the wall. Again. This was not the first time that an un-known person had sabotaged his plans. This time he had conjured up a sort of wear-wolf type creature, but bigger. He had intended to send it after the remaining robbers and he had specifically said, as clear as day, "yet this creature was of pure darkness, not of flesh and blood, this meant it could be controlled by none other than the last true silvertongue, the most powerful silvertongue." These words had backfired, for, as it would seem, there was a more powerful silvertongue calling the shots and laughing behind his back. The second the thought entered his whirling mind, he prepared to hurl something breakable against the nearest wall, he thought of something else. He could still read and write. He could trap whatever inferior being thought they could get away with messing up his story. A cruel smirk of triumph plastered itself across his pale face, and Ironstone shrank lower in fear.  
"Ironstone! Get me parchment, sharpen my quills and stir the ink, I've got an idea…"

Deep underground, a way away from Orpheus' royal chambers, Meggie felt a distinct shiver dance down her back and chill her insides.

**Getting better? Horrific? Should I throw it out the window, on fire? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for those who can be bothered to read my crappy story. ^_^ coffee.....mmmm.....**

***^***

Dustfinger hummed softly , enticing the dancing flames further out across the water. He had not done this since he had showed it to Farid, so long ago it seemed. He turned to Roxanne, who was watching the fire, fixated. A cool wind blew from behind them and her long ebony hair formed a veil in front of her face. When it died down and her hair once again settled and he could see clear, shining tears roll down her pale cheeks. He hated to see her cry. His strong arms encircled her waist, his face buried in her neck,"What is wrong, why do you cry?"  
Roxanne sniffed and looked away. In a small voice she uttered, "I miss them, so many are dead."

Dustfinger sighed and turned his head to the on-coming wind, "As do I, as do I."

*^*

"…and so, the closest friend and ally of the oh-so-secretive silvertongue was taken to Ombra by the pale-faced ruler's soldiers, to be imprisoned in the dungeons. Such was the bond between the two outlaws, that the silvertongue did swiftly chase after them, and confronted the ruler within the space of a day and a night." Orpheus let out a sigh of satisfaction, that should do it. Ironstone, who had been listening in fascination, broke out of his trance and scrambled to the window. Orpheus followed and looked out over the woods where he could just see a small party of his knights emerging from the dense forest. One of them had something draped unceremoniously over the back of his horse.

"It worked!" squeaked Ironstone.

"Of course it did, what did you expect? Now, to go interrogate my hostage," with that, he turned and left, his royal garb twinkling with the tiny jewels and threads of silver weaved into the fabric.

***^***

**What do you guys think? Should I tie a boulder to the story and chuck it the sea? Please review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Farid!" Said boy was currently dragging in air like there was no tomorrow.  
"Cheese-*gasp*-face-*gasp*-soldiers-*gasp*-got-*gasp*-Doria!" He gasped out.  
"What? No! They can't have, he would never be so careless," Meggie chocked on her words, fighting back a sob of frustration and panic.  
"He was trapped-*gasp*-in the clearing-*gasp*-just North of here-*gasp*-the idiot!" Meggie started, taken aback,  
"Don't you dare talk about him that way! He's a better person than you by far, and at least he can remember what comes after the letter 'D'!" She marched away from Farid across the cavern, ignoring his hurt look. She snatched up her curved sword and black cloak. "What are you doing?" He enquired timidly, hoping she wasn't going to do something stupid and dangerous. She turned her head, looked over her shoulder with a withering glare and said; "I'm going to rescue Farid."

~*~

He was alerted to their presence by the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath. He stopped walking and smirked, he amazed even himself sometimes. "Hello, I suppose your looking for that boy, no?" When no one answered he continued, without turning to the person behind him whom he new to be hiding in he shadows. "I don't see why he's so important to someone like you, someone with the power to thwart even me, looking out for a lowly being such as him?" He chuckled darkly, as if the very thought was totally ludicrous to him. He stopped chuckling when he felt the cold, needle sharp point of a sword on the back of his neck. How had they moved so quickly and silently? He carefully, slowly and subtly, lifted the two middle fingers on his right hand. Out of nowhere twenty armoured figures burst from their hiding places, surrounding the still silent person. "Lower your sword." For a few seconds the sharp pang at the back of his neck did not waver, but then the mystery person lowered their weapon. In the space of ten seconds the soldiers had restrained and disarmed the attacker. Orpheus turned slowly, savouring his victory over the supposed-silvertongue. "Take off his cloak, let me see the man who thinks himself better than I." In one swift movement the soldier standing behind the prisoner ripped off his cloak and buried his hand in their long hair, angling their face towards Orpheus. He gasped, shell-shocked. "The Bluejay's daughter!"

~*~

**Well? Better? Worse? Should I jump off cliff?**


	5. Chapter 5

Doria groaned and tried to shift so that he was no longer resting on his broken leg, which proved to be difficult as he was chained to the wall. A rat scurried across the cell floor; the sound of its claws scratching on the stone sent shivers racing up his spine. A bright light came round the corner, hurting is eyes. A soldier was holding up a candle, carrying a shallow bowl of something. He opened the door with a loud jangling of keys and stepped in with a crooked-toothed smile. "Guess what squirt?" Doria sighed wearily, not truly wishing to participate in the guard's little games,  
"What?" The older man's grin grew impossibly wider,  
"Your little girlfriend came 'ta rescue you! Too bad we caught her, little minx, she was!"  
Doria froze. Meggie. No, no! It couldn't be true…

~*~

Dustfinger and Roxanne sat on the grassy bank, deep in discussion. "I don't like the idea any more than you do but we can't just sit around waiting for Orpheus' soldiers to find us. There is safety in numbers." Roxanne laughed a dry, humourless laugh.  
"I never thought I'd hear that coming from _you_." Dustfinger sighed and pulled lightly at a strand of hair that had fallen out of its clasp,  
"I meant for you I will not lose you again. And besides, the Black Prince has purpose and even maybe a plan. I know you would not want to see Orpheus to continue ruling these lands, or the Adderhead for that matter." Roxanne pouted, but then sighed in defeat. He was right and she could not doubt it.  
"Then all we have to do now is find him."

~*~

Resa shrank further into the small inlet, cowering from the soldiers who had been chasing her. It wasn't her fault. She had no money, she had to steal. And now they were chasing her, not just Orpheus' men but the shadows were following her, reaching for her. They were all out to get her every one of them. What had that man called her? `Mad old woman'? Yes, yes that was it. But she wasn't mad, she just knew. And old? She was not old. Resa looked down, into a small puddle by her feet. A woman with a lined face and manic silver hair stared back, insanity flaming in her eyes. Resa screamed.

~*~

**Yay, two chappies in a night. This one was for CRAZYPINKGIRL, who is the only one to review so far. ^_^ What should I do to improve it? And also, hi Georgia! Hope your reading this or else i'll look like a right weirdo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Shadow here, just saying 'hi' and that there is ALOT more swearing in this chapter...so....**

"Bastard! Asshole! Shitty little gi-" She was cut off by Orpheus slapping her hard across the face. "Don't forget who's the one in chains and who's the one control, bitch." he snarled. God, that girl was a little wildcat, to be sure. Meggie glared up at him with all the hatred of all the worlds, "I don't give a shit, where's Doria!?" Understanding dawned on the man and a cruel, sickly looking smirk smeared itself across his pale, pasty face. He now knew how to get her to do whatever he wanted. "Oh, you mean that scrawny little boy we found hiding in the woods? He was very unhelpful, wouldn't tell us a thing. We tried breaking his legs but he seems most loyal." A this point Meggie had stopped squirming and her eyes were wide with fear for her friend. "You didn't…" 'Gotcha!' Orpheus thought to himself gleefully. "But of course! What else did you expect? Now, answer my questions or do you want your boyfriend to think he doesn't matter to you, moments before when he's swinging from the end of a rope…?"

~*~

Once again Farid had to restrain himself from rushing into the castle in an attempt to find Meggie. He couldn't care less about Doria, Farid had a sneaking suspicion that he was slowly stealing little parts of Meggie's heart away from him, where it belonged. He distantly heard a cry of; "Stop, you thieving, mad old woman!" Yet paid no heed, the people of these lands were all starving and many were forced to turn to crime. Farid was just about to turn back a flash of something gold on the battlements caught his eye. He stared intently at it, it had not been there a minuet before. And it was the exact colour of Meggie's hair.

~*~

_A while later, deep in the forest ; _The Black Prince scratched his bear behind the ears, and was answered by an appreciative growl. It had been a close call, this time the Pipers men had passed just by where they amongst the ferns. The Piper had been sending out more and more patrols searching for the missing children that had been moved to the human nests in the giant's forest. A crow cawed overhead and the bear snuffled at a interesting-smelling mound of earth. Another bird called and this time it was a Blue Jay, tears filled the Prince's eyes as he remembered his dear departed friend. It called again and this time it seemed more urgent. With a start, he realized it was no bird calling, it was the Strongman! He raced off in the direction of the huge tree, his bear loping along just ahead. He burst from the sea of ferns and brambles, breathing hard. At the foot of the tree stood a troop of the Adderhead's soldiers, and standing in the center of them all was an old woman with silver hair.

**Sigh....not too keen on this chap...What do you people think? Should I cover this in honey and throw it at a nest of killer bees? Or should I continue?**


End file.
